Un punto de vista diferente
by Sue Donily
Summary: La relación de Viktor y Hermione, contada de quien menos lo esperaban


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia no son mios

P.O.V: Crookshanks

- _Petrificos totalus_ \- fue lo que escuche que decía con voz sedosa ese gato grande platinado que Hermione tanto odia-que esto le enseñe a esa sangre sucia que conmigo nadie se mete, sin sufrir las consecuencias- y se fue dejándome ahí tieso, en esos fríos terrenos del lago

¡Oh ahora que voy hacer! estoy en el mismo estado de una estatua, sin poder mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé que esa mañana, cuando me desperté para dar un paseo me fuera a ocurrir esto, la próxima vez que vea a ese gato grande. Le enseñare el significado de la palabra respeto

Hermione se va a preocupar, de eso estoy seguro. El año pasado, ese tonto amigo de Hermione me acuso de haberme comido su sucia rata. Qué asco como si yo comiera esa clase de porquerías-pero si admito que de vez en cuando me gusto perseguirlo solo para asustarlo y también porque mi instinto me lo exigía- desde ese momento todos los animales del castillo me miraron mal, y aunque no me importo pues la opinión de otros no era asunto mío. No me gusto para nada que difamara mi nombre de esa manera, pero me estoy desviando de lo que les estoy contando. Desde ese que ese gato rojo pensó que yo le había hecho algo a su estúpido amigo rata, que nunca me agrado por cierto, no dejaba de mirarme mal y yo vivía con el miedo de que me fuera hacerme algo en cualquier momento

¿Qué va ser de mi si mi castaña no me encuentra? ella es quien me atiende, quien prepara mi comida, me peina, me da cariñitos ¿Que va ser de mi ahora? yo necesito todos esas atenciones, pero estando aquí petrificado como voy a tener todo eso ¿y si Hermione no me encuentra? no, no tengo que pensar positivamente, confiar en que ella me encontrara. Es su deber encontrarme

Casi no paso mucho tiempo, cuando desde mi posición, vi a un chico bebiendo agua en uno de esos envases raros que usan eso grandes gatos, el tenia una contextura física un poco más grande de lo común, estaba lleno de una fina capa de humedad. Quizás el podría ayudarme, pero como haría notar mi presencia, si estaba como disecado

Tarde un poco en reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para emitir un sonido que le hiciera notar mi presencia y me ayudara. Al final logre llamar su atención con un pequeño- _Ayuda_ \- menos mal, porque estaba seguro que no que no podría decir más, el volteo y frunció el ceño de seguro y esa expresión le daría miedo a cualquiera pero no a mi no me causo ningún efecto parecido

Camino unos pasos buscándome, en cuando logro encontrarme. Abrió sus ojos enormemente, busco entre sus ropas algo y luego me apunto con ese palito de madera entallado que usan casi todos los gatos grandes de este castillo. Murmuro unas palabras y mi cuerpo se relajo al punto que pude moverme otra vez, me acerque agradeciéndole mientras rosaba mi cara contra sus piernas marcándolo como mi nueva propiedad

-Awnmm Kakvo sladko kote-me dijo cuando me alzo y estuve frente a el, tenía los ojos grandes, mas una piel blanca que se veía un poco rosada y mojada

- _No entiendo-_ fue lo que le respondí

-Cierrto serr ingless-su conocimiento del idioma era fatal, pero me hablaba como mi castaña suele hacerlo-errres muy bonito

 **-** _Tu me agradas_ -le dije y no era mentira, pocas personas eran a las que le consentían que se me acercaran, pero el me salvo y dijo algo que era evidente

-Tendrrras dueño-

Creo que se refería a Hermione, ella era mi mascota, quizá el quiso decir que si yo era dueño de algún gato grande, iba decirle que si. Pero comenzó a buscar algo en mi cuello, su mano se coló detrás de mi oreja de una manera tan deliciosa que no pude evitar ronronear evidenciando lo mucho que me gustaba ese mimo. Sin embargo debuto sus caricias

-Bueno como no tenerr dueño, erress mío ahorra-

Me acomodo entre sus brazos y espeso a caminar, estaba un poco húmedo sin embargo no le el menor caso a eso y me acurruque poniendo mi cabeza en su brazo, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido estaba muy agotado y, cuando desperté estaba dentro de una habitación no muy grande. Me puso sobre la cama mullida y me miro yo le devolví la mirada

-Me llamo Viktor-

- _Un gusto_ -

-Bueno como no tener nombrre te llamarrass Vania, ¿Te gusta?-

 _-Si me gusta, pero me llamo Crookshanks_ -

-Bueno sera Vania-

- _Crookshanks, pero como no entiendes te dejo decirme Vania-_

Apunto con su varita una almohada y la convirtió en una cama, ¡Era perfecta para mi!me baje empecé a comprobar su suavidad con mis uñas y si era perfecta, me acomode bien y lo mire

- _Gracias_ -

-De nada-

Al instante entro otro gato gritando que se yo que cosas. Lo mire tratando de entender algo, pero era inútil, Viktor también empezó hablar y luego me miro _-¿Que ocurre_?-no me dijo nada, solo volvió hasta gato ese le dijo algo de lo cual solo entendí ese nuevo nombre mío

Ese otro gato grande venia en mi dirección y no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alce mi pata defendiendo mi espacio personal, ¿Quien se creía el para hacerlo? Viktor solo se rio y yo me acomode mejor en mi lugar y volví a dormir

...

...

...

Cuando desperté, en el piso estaba una taza con leche, me acerque la olí un poco, luego empecé a beberla ¡Estaba muy buena! termine de beberla y otra vez me fui hasta mi cama a dormir de nuevo, esa nueva mascota mía no estaba aquí, así que no tenia caso seguir despierto, al rato me desperté y Viktor estaba. Así que fui hasta el que reposaba sobre la cama y me subí sobre su pecho demandando que me hiciera mimos, el al instante me entendió

-Siemprre quise un gatito, perro mi papa decía que eran cosas de niñass-

En medio de mi delirio por las caricias logre escuchar eso, pobrecito, su papa no permitía que tuviera de amigos a gatos pequeños, mas tarde volví a comer y esta vez una horda de gatos grandes entraron al lugar mirándome a mí y hablando con Viktor, uno de ellos intento hacer lo mismo que el otro gato, solo que este casi me toco y yo me lance encima de ese estúpido arañándolo, mi gato me aparto

- _No me gusta que invadan mi espacio_ -le comente, no sé qué Viktor le dijo a esos muchachos. Otra vez hablaba en ese extraño lenguaje, todos me miraron yo no me deje amedrentar y les devolví la mirada, todos se fueron y mi gato grande me puso en la cama

-No debess trratar así a la gente que acercarrse a ti, escuchaste Vania-Viktor toco mi nariz y yo feliz por ese gesto levante mi cola

Salte para ir a mi cama y Viktor se sentó en la suya, con un libro, pasamos un rato así sin hacer mas nada y, luego se fue yo comencé a pasearme por el espacio marcando cada uno como mío

Me dio sueño, esta vez dormiría en la cama gigante, desperté cuándo sentí que mi nueva mascota volvía y me había traído algo de comer. Creo que era pollo

...

...

...

Al otro día un ruido me despertó y, vi a mi gato grande ponerse una camisa sin mangas. Me acerque a el

 _-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-_

-Irré a entrrenar-

¡Oh no! él se iba a ir otra vez, las veces anteriores lo deje ir porque tenia sueño y porque tenía que marcar mi territorio. Pero él no podía irse y dejarme aquí sólito

 _-Te acompaño-_

-¿Quierress acompañarrme?-

 _-Obviamente-_

Salimos del lugar, caminamos por unos pasillos y me di cuenta que estábamos en un barco cuando bajamos por un ramplón

-Quédate aquí me dijo-

¿Qué? ¿Quedarme dónde? El empezó a correr y yo me lo quede viendo ¡Me iba a dejar! comencé a seguirlo. Viktor se volvió y me pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Querer entrrenar también Vania?-

 _-¿Entrenar?-_

-Si correr conmigo-

 _-Ah ok...-_

Viktor de cuenta nueva comenzó a mover los pies y yo a su lado hice lo mismo. No voy a negar de cierta manera era divertido hacer esto, terminamos y fuimos de nuevo al barco. Por los pasillos nos topamos a un tipo feo y de amarillos dientes tuve el impulso de lanzármele encima por la manera en que me miraba. Viktor y el compartieron palabras incomprensibles a mis oídos, mi gran mascota me acompaño el hasta cuarto y se fue. Al rato volvió con una sonrisa

-No preocuparte te quedarras aquí-

Uhmm no entendí lo que dijo y porque lo dijo

...

...

...

Durante varios días Viktor y yo nos levantamos y hacíamos la misma rutina, pero en uno de esos días mientras tomábamos aire, escuchamos algo. Bueno yo primero

-¡Crookshanks!-

¡Oh por los cielos! esa era la voz de Hermione, mire a Viktor que me veía extrañado, creo que no lo oyó. Corrí buscándola cuando de pronto la vi, ahí estaba mi mascota de cabellos enmarañados que venía hacia mi

 _-Hermione-_ grite lanzándome a sus brazos, no sabía que la extrañaba tanto hasta que la vi

-Oh Crookshanks no sabes cuan preocupada estaba por ti...-

 _-Hola Hermione-_ le dije rozándome contra ella

-¿Donde estabas?-

 _-Uhmm con Viktor-_

-Bueno no importa, ahora estas aquí conmigo-profirió acariciando mis orejas

-¡Vania...!-escuche que me llamaban, obviamente era Viktor, fue al único a quien le permití que me llamara así

- _Estoy aquí-_

Mi castaña me miro, como preguntándome con la mirada. Viktor se acerco y yo mire a Hermione

 _-El es Viktor-_

Sin embargo, me quede un tanto sorprendido. Por la manera en la que mi gato miraba a Hermione, parecía como impresionado. Además de que no decía nada, tenía una cara de bobo

¿Así o mas idiota?

salto la pregunta en mi mente, volví mi rostro a Mione y me fije en que la expresión de ella era un poquito diferente. En esta estaba la impresión pero también tenia el ceño fruncido en un gesto de lo que sabía era estar analizando la situación

-Vania...-dijo ahora volviendo su vista hacia mí

yo me solté de los brazos de la chica y fui corriendo hasta el y comencé a rozarme contra su pierna- _Mira Mione, el es Viktor. Es mi nueva mascota, al igual que tu, el ya esta domesticado-_

Mi enorme gato, me alzo entre sus brazos y yo feliz por esa acción ronronee un poco

-¡Crookshanks!-exclamo Hermione con aire indignado

- _¿Que...?-_

 _-_ Hey ¿porque tú tienes a mi gato?-

- _Mione Viktor, casi no habla ingles...-_ le informe

-¿Tu... gato?-

 _-Vez, el no habla bien el idioma-_

-Si mi gato...-

Viktor estaba

acaricia dome las orejas, por lo que aunque escuchaba lo que decían. No me interesaba, pero de repente mi gato grande detuvo sus caricias y me paso a los brazos de mi castaña y me miraba con una expresión de tristeza

-Adiós Vania...-vi que trataba de sonreír pero solo se salió una mueca rara

 _-¿Hey qué pasa?-_ me volví a Hermy que se mordía un poco los labios, sabía que parecía un poco culpable

Viktor se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino. ¿Se iba...?

-Hey _no te vayas_ -le grite saltando, corrí tras el y cunado lo alcance me enrede entre sus pies- _Tu no puedes irte_ -ordene

-¡Crookshanks!-exclamo de nuevo Hermione

- _El se quiere ir Hermy, y no puede hacerlo_ -le informe caminando hasta ella

-Bueno que tu propones esto no puede quedarse así—oí que decía la castaña mientras me cargaba-Por cierto soy Hermione Granger-

-Viktor Krum-le dijo inclinando levemente su cuerpo, estos gatos grandes y sus rituales extraños

Mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse, este día aun no ha empezado y ya había pasado por mucho, tenia que resolver este problema, pero al final me deje tragar por el sueño

...

...

...

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama grande y mullida que a veces compartía con Hermione

- _Hay tengo hambre_ -murmure bajando de la cama

-Crookshanks despertaste-

- _Si, tengo hambre por cierto_ _¿Que paso con Viktor?-_

-Debes tener hambre...-

- _Por supuesto_ -

Cuando Hermione servía la comida, comenzó a informarme sobre el paradero de mi otro gato grande

-Me alegra que fuera Viktor quien te encontrara Crookshanks-me dijo-realmente le agradas ¿sabes...?

 _-El también me agrada...-_

-Llegamos a un acuerdo, tu puedes ir a correr con el por las mañanas...-

Me gustas correr por las mañanas con Viktor, es divertido

Escuche a Hermione suspirar-Sabes no pensé que a él le gustaran los animales y mucho menos los gatos-

Quería responderle que al pobre no le permitían entablar relaciones con los gatos pequeños, pero estaba comiendo

-Quedamos de vernos más tarde en el lago-en su voz parecía haber un ligero tinte de entusiasmo y estoy seguro que no estaba equivocado mi sentido de la audición era inefable

Cuando acabe de comer, solo atine a ver a mi querida Mione con un gesto de escepticismo, ya me imaginaba que le estaba espesando a pasar yo no era ningún idiota

-En el poquito tiempo que hablamos me di cuenta que es una persona muy caballerosa-menciono con un tono diferente en sus mejillas

Ya con eso lo confirmaba

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a clases está bien, cuando vuelva iremos al los terrenos del lago para ver a Viktor está bien...-

-Esta bien-quise reírme de la cara que tenia Hermione cuando dijo eso, porque los gatos grandes no se dan cuenta de nada

Cuando cruzo la puerta yo baje hasta la sala y me acurruque en uno de los sillones

Varias horas después Hermione volvió, en cuanto me vio una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-En un momento iremos al lago, deja que me cambie, está bien...-

jeje me reí por lo bajo, al distinguir que ella parecía más ansiosa que yo. La seguí por las escaleras hasta su habitación, en cuanto se hubo cambiado

Llegamos hasta los terrenos, Hermione fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de Viktor. El tenia un abrigo negro con un gorro a juego, se veía más grande. Estando en los brazos de ella pude notar como en los belfos rosados de mi castaña se formaba una sonrisa

Solo bastaron unos pasos apresurados de ella para que nos aglomeráramos todos. Viktor la miro con los ojos brillantes, vi a Hermy y ella también tenía ese mismo gesto, quise actuar de forma traviesa y los interrumpí diciendo:

-Hola Viktor-

El gato negro me miro y, sonrió como si por fin me hubiera notado, su sonrisa no era tan grande como la que le regalaba a ella, pero aun así

-¡Hola Vania!-saludo tocando mi nariz, yo solo atine arrugar mi cara en una claro mímica de que me agradaba su toque.

Me solté de los brazos de mi Mione, solicitándole a el que me cargara, obviamente así lo hizo. El ya estaba bastante domesticado para saber identificar lo que yo quería

-¿Gustas pasearr conmigo?-le cuestiono el a Hermione

-Descuerdo...-le respondió la castaña

Mientras caminaban yo repose mi cabeza contra su brazo, como lo había hecho anteriormente, el acaricio mi cuello subiendo hasta mi oreja, uhmm que delicia. Ese mimo me estaba haciendo entrar en éxtasis

-¿Y porque decidiste participar en este torneo…?-escuche preguntar a ella, antes de sumirme en el sueño gracias a las caricias de mi nueva mascota

...

...

...

Cuando desperté, pude distinguir que la tarde se había pintado de color naranja

-Creo que ya es hora de irme-menciono Hermione

-Te veo mañana entonces-

-Si...-susurro ella con una sonrisa adornando su cara

-Hasta mañana-

-Si hasta luego-

El que mucho se despide es porque no quiere irse, escuche una vez decir a la madre de mi castaña

-Bueno adiós-dijo ella y finalmente giro para emprender camino

Me fije en la expresión de Vicktor y me di cuenta que estaba igual que la primera vez que la vio, una fisonomía de idiota con ganas

Preferí ver como la silueta de Hermy se iba haciendo más pequeña con cada paso, hasta que se volvió corriendo

-¡Merlín!-exclamo jadeando—Crookshanks-pronuncio tomándome en sus brazos

 _-Pensé que que me quedaría con Viktor-_ le comunique mi pensar

-Jeje casi te olvido-

- _eh...si-_

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir-

-Te verre después-

Y ahí iban de nuevo, estoy plenamente seguro que su subconsciente la traiciono y me dizque olvido apropósito

...

...

...

Durante las siguientes semanas, todas fueron sucediendo como el agua de manantial, tomando su lugar de forma tranquila

Yo me reunía todas las mañanas con Viktor para correr y, en las tardes lo hacía en compañía de Hermione, bueno no todo el tiempo, pero sí de vez en cuando. La castaña pasaba horas hablando con él, aunque hubo días en los que no se reunieron en las tardes, según las palabras de estos dos gatos, se encontraban en la biblioteca. Era obvio que ellos dos se gustaban

Una tarde en la que acompañe a Hermione, ella volvió con un aura de júbilo fosforescente a su alrededor.

-¡Crookshanks!-casi grito-¡¿Adivina qué?! ¡Viktor me dijo que yo le gusto!-parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad

Varios días después mientras ellos dos conversaban, yo caminaba un rato para estirar las piernas, y cuando volví, casi me reí.

¡Hasta que por fin sucedió!

Esos dos estaban besándose, rozaban sus narices de manera afectuosa. Hasta que comenzaron a frisarse con la boca, estos gatos grandes ¿Que estaban llevaban a cabo?. ¿Intercambiaban saliva o que estaban haciendo?

...

...

...

 **Notas finales:**

Este en una historia que tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, la escribí por mi hermana, que le encantan los gatos.

Según los gatos, ellos son quienes domestican a los humanos y además de que para ellos las personas somos gatos grandes. Y bueno estos felinos son más perspicaces que los humanos, por eso Crookshanks se dio cuenta de que Vitya y Mione se gustaban, antes que ellos dos.

Este es el primer capítulo, creo que sera un tow shot o un three shot.

Díganme que les parece

Hasta la próxima un besito :3


End file.
